1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with an inspection pad for inspecting a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known as a technique for preventing static electricity from entering a display apparatus such as an active matrix liquid crystal display apparatus is one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H03-29925. FIG. 4 is a plan view showing lines formed in the vicinity of a driver IC in the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatus has a TFT substrate 1, IC signal pads 4 on the TFT substrate, conductive lines 3 connecting a pixel and the IC signal pads 4, inspection pads 8, conductive extension lines 7, power source lines 9, and a shorting line 12. The reference symbol 15 designates a line for cutting and removing the shorting line 12.
Referring to FIG. 4, the shorting line 12 is formed to surround the TFT substrate 1, and all lines are connected to the shorting line 12. The conductive extension lines 7 are also connected to the shorting line 12, passing under a driver IC (not shown). In this configuration, all lines have the same electric potential, thereby preventing static electricity damaging the TFT and the driver IC in the manufacturing process. The configuration also allows easy inspection of IC defects and wire bonding immediately after IC bonding, thus facilitating parts replacement and repair as well as process control to improve process yield.
Since the inspection pads are exposed, however, the conventional technique has a problem that the inspection pads corrode due to contaminants and dew condensation. It also has a problem that static electricity entering the inspection pads damages a TFT and the driver IC.